


How Oliver knew Felicity had been kidnapped

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Arrow 3x05</p><p>Asked by Elizabeth over message to my Inbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Oliver knew Felicity had been kidnapped

The phone ring echoed the lair. Stopping Oliver from fidgeting.

“Felicity...”

“It's me Oliver”

“Diggle. Find anything?”

“She's not home Oliver."

"Someone took her.” Oliver state matter of factually

He felt like the ground slipped off from under his feet. He grabbed the back of her chair for balance.

“Yes. Didn't seem she struggled much but the door was kick in and one table by the door is broken.”

Oliver now regret he refuse to teach her self defense when Diggle brought it up.

“Any leads?”

“The neighbors heard the commotion. One of then, an old lady looking for her cat, saw the perps. They wore mask, were white, about 170 pounds, 5 foot tall, all dress in black."

She could be hurt, in pain by now and he had no idea where she was.

"And, Oliver, they took two women."

They had Donna too. Felicity was even more vulnerable with her mother there.

"That old lady was a sweetheart, Oliver. And took notice. I have a license plate. Just reported it for having been in a accident to the Police.”

Diggle was a clever man. SCPD would be already searching.

“I'm coming in.”

 

“Felicity is really gone?”

“She and her mother were taken. Diggle report the license place of the vehicle they used to SCPD. Can you connect to SCPD channel?”

“Sure.”

Roy pressed a few buttons until Police chatter filled the lair.

They were still listening to the chatter when Dig came in.

“Oliver, I need to talk to you.”

They took a step back from the table.

“There was blood in the broken table. Not much and we can't tell who's was it but there was blood on the table.”

Blood left Oliver's veins only to come back again full strength as the feeling of panic rose.

“Oliver, we need to find them.”

“I know, Diggle, I know.”

He took the phone and wanted to call her again but she wouldn't pick up. He knew that. He never felt so helpless.

Roy's voice rose above the Police chatter.

“Listen...”

“SCPD 349 on Warehouse 46 at Starling Harbor. Just saw the vehicule SC License Plate ZAZ-909 leaving the building. Unit SCPD 346 in pursuit.”

“Warehouse 46 at the Harbor.”

Oliver was already gone.

 


End file.
